


The Lucky Ones

by FanaticsofaFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Love, Romance, Trouble, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticsofaFangirl/pseuds/FanaticsofaFangirl
Summary: Years have passed.High school is gone.The gang has parted ways.Now they've found each other again.Only not quite how they expected.What's going to happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Please Leave Kudos If You Enjoy!**

****

****

**D I S C L A I M E R**

**●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**

_I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. This is a fanfic that I wanted to create_

_The only thing that is mine is the story that I created._

_All characters (besides my Original Characters) and Miraculous Ladybug belong to their rightful owners_ _._

 **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**

 **A B O U T**   _  
_

**●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**

**In this world, there is no Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

**No Carapace, Rena Rogue, Queen Bee, nothing.**

**Just simple people.**

**People that seek something new.**

**That seek to create their own world.**

**A world where they are free to be themselves.**

**Free from the harsh, cold world.**

**It's been years since the gang has been together, going their separate ways after high school.**

**So what happens when they find each other once again?**

**●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**  

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E**

**●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**

**Hey My Lil Donuts!**

**This is a fanfiction that I'm doing completely on the fly.**

**I'm beyond excited to write this fanfiction!**

**I'm going a little off trail from the actual story, mainly the ages will differ a bit as well as some other factors.**

**There will mention of their code names, there are just no miraculous' or anything like that.**

**I've never written a story quite like this one, so we'll see what y'all think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**   **** **●**

 **Start -** _5 / 21 / 2019_

**Finish -**

**●**   **●**   **●**   **●**   **●**   **●**   **●**   **●**   **●** **  
**

****

****

****


	2. Aesthetics

**Please Vote If You Enjoy!**

**PS: please go easy on these! I tried my best and I've never done aesthetics for characters already created but there's always a first for everything, let me know what you think!**

****

**Age / 26**

****

**Age / 27**

****

**Age / 27**

****

**Age / 24**

****

****

****

**Hey My Lil Donuts!**

**Thoughts?**

**I'm almost scared to ask!**

**Let me know what you think in the comments!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

****

****

****


	3. 00 | Congratulations

**Please Leave Kudos If You Enjoy!**

****

****

****

****

****

_Please don't faint. Please don't faint. Whatever you do Marinette, don't faint._

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" The principal called out, and I got up from my chair and started walking.

"That's our daughter!!" I hear my father shouting as I walk towards the podium to receive my high school diploma.

"Go Marinette!" I hear Adrien yell.

"You got this girl!" Alya follows after him, not missing a beat.

"Good job dude!" I hear Nino's voice and feel a smile crawl on my face.

_He's 21 years old and still calls everyone a dude!_

I feel my confidence begin to build as I walk closer to the podium.

_Almost there, just keep going._

No sooner than the thought is finished I fall on my face.

_Dangit! So close!_

I hear 'oos' coming from the crowd, almost as if they could feel my pain and my embarrassment.

But then I hear laughter.

"That's Marinette!" I hear Ivan call, and suddenly my other friends from class start joining in on the laughter.

_Oh this is so embarrassing._

"She might be clumsy as hell, but everyone knows that girl has a heart of gold," Kim, surprisingly says from his spot next to Alex who's graduating with me.

"Ain't that the truth," Nino replies.

Soon everyone is following their lead.

I quickly get up from my spot on the floor, feeling up to speed again after my fall.

_Just get to the podium Marinette._

Finally, I reach the podium and shake hands with the principal and grab my diploma before heading over to Ms. Bustier who's looking at me with a sympathetic smile.

"You did fine Marinette," She reassured me as I cringed inwardly.

"Even I could feel the crowd's pity," I muttered out before giving her a side hug and smiling for the photo that was being taken.

"And just like everyday back in my classroom, you managed to get everyone to smile," She said once the photo was taken, "And as usual, everyone only had nice things to say about you," She said smiling, "Marinette Dupain Cheng, you may not have a famous blog, or be a model, or a DJ, but you certainly have left a legacy at this high school, and I can't wait to see what you do in the future or to be one of your loyal customers when you finally release your first line!" She said, giving me a smile filled to the brim with pride.

"Thank you Miss Bustier," I said, tears filling my eyes at her kind words.

I give her a tight hug and make my way back to my spot, quickly might I add considering there were now two other students behind me.

_I did it! Maybe not flawlessly but I still did it!_

I sit down in my seat and let out a breath of relief.

I look behind me and see Alya, Nino, and Adrien all looking at me with smiles.

'Congrats girl!' I see Alya mouth to me and I smile back before turning my focus back to the state.

_I did it._

__

"I'm so proud of you Marinette," My father says, walking over to with arms open wide, my father following close in pursuit.

"We're both proud of you, dear," My mother says, enveloping me in her own hug once my father releases me from his tight embrace.

"You did it!" Alya screams, running over to me, Nino and Adrien smiling at her antics from behind her.

Alya tackles me in a hug when she reaches me, my mother quickly scooting out of the way.

_There's no stopping Alya Cesaire._

"We're going to go say hi to some of the parents, ok?" My mother says, her eyes filled with amusement as she looks at me and Alya.

I nod in response, and then turn my attention back to Alya.

I let out a loud laugh, "Thanks Alya," I say, smiling, "Too bad I fell on my face halfway through though,"

"Pfftttt," Alya says, waving her hand as she exist our embrace, "No even remembers that,"

"Are you ok Marinette?" Lila Rossi comes up, almost on cue, and ask me, her eyes filled with fake concern, "That was quite a fall. I was worried you got hurt," She says, her eyes glancing to Adrien who's watching the scene with mild interest.

_Liar._

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Lila," I say, faking a smile.

Lila gives me a sickly-sweet smile, "Oh I'm so happy that you're not hurt!" She says.

"Lila!" A voice calls from behind, one I quickly find out is her mom.

"Coming mom!" She replies, then turns back to me, "Well, congratulations Marinette!" She says, then pulls me into a very, much unwanted hug, "I wish you the best for your future!" She says before jogging over to her mom, cap, gown and all.

"You too!" I call back.

_Kill em with kindness Marinette._

I look at Alya to see her shaking her head, smiling, "That girl will never learn, will she?" She asks me, her eyes filled with amusement as Lila's lying.

"Probably not," I reply simply.

_After all, that is the reason she received the nickname "Liar Wussy" instead of Lila Rossi, not that everyone said it to her face even if it was very much deserved. I don't think I'll ever forget how much trouble everyone got in because of her. Not to mention how many people got hurt._

Kagami's brokenhearted face flashed in my mind as I thought of what happened to her last year.

I look at Adrien and smile, a slightly bitter one, but nonetheless a smile.

_Luckily, though, they're still friends._

"What did Lila want?" Adrien asks, his eyes piqued with interest.

_I would be too if I were him. Lila was a sly as a fox._

"She just wished me good luck for the future," I replied smiling.

Adrien looked in my eyes and nodded.

"That's good," He said, then smiled, "Congratulations Marinette," He said, quickly bringing me into a hug.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, "Thanks Adrien," I say, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I think I'm gonna miss you the most," He mumbled, then pulled back from the hug.

I looked up at him confusion, "Wh—"

"Hello M-M-Marinette," I hear a familiar voice, and feel arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

Immediately a smile overcomes my face and I turn around.

"Hi Luka," I say, smiling up at him as his blue eyes pierce down into mine.

"Congrats babe," He says before pressing his lips to mine.

I close my eyes and lose myself for a minute.

"Get a room you two!" Nino calls, and immediately both of break apart, my cheeks heat up with a fire hotter than the pits of hell.

"You're one to talk Nino," Adrien says teasingly, "Wasn't in senior year that all of found you and Alya in the janitor's closet making out," He says, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Nino's ears turn red as Alya's cheeks could compete with a tomato, "It was one-time dude!" Nino defends him and Alya poorly.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask, putting a finger on my chin as if I were thinking,

"Actually, I think I can remember a time when I found you two in the basement one time, and outside the school, oh and not to mention when you two--,"

"Ok!" Alya screams, her face beat red, "We get it!" She says, then buries her face in Nino's chest, who's for some reason smiling like the devil himself.

"Well at least we weren't as bad as Chloe and Kim," Nino says, causing all of us to laugh.

"Oh my gosh!" I laugh out, "They were awful!" I say.

"Remember that one time when we caught them behind the school?" Alya asks, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" I repeat my earlier statement, "That was a scene I never want to relive,"

"She was practically eating poor Kim's face off," Nino says, laughing uncontrollably.

"We've got a lot of good memories here," I say, Luka's arms still wrapped tight around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Now that you're graduated, I guess there's no reason for us to come back, huh?" Adrien asks, his eyes filled with something that I can't quite put my finger on when he looks at me and Luka before returning his attention to the school.

"As weird as this sounds, I'm actually going to miss this place," Alya says, her and Nino mimicking mine and Luka's position, "Especially considering it's where I met you guys," She said, looking around at me, Adrien, and then her eyes finally landing on Nino, their eyes meeting in some unspoken conversation.

"Me too," I whisper out.

_I really am going to miss this place._

"Ok, nostalgia time's over, let's go get this party started!" Nino says, pumping his fist in air.

"I didn't know you knew what that word meant," Alya says, her eyes filled with mock shock.

"Oh be quiet you," Nino replies, bumping her gently.

"Make me," She challenges, taking a step towards him.

" _Ok_  you two," Adrien says, intervening.

_Thank you._

"Let's keep it pg," Adrien says.

"What?" Alya says, her journalist side coming out, "Jealous Adrien?" She asks, "I mean you are the only one who doesn't have anyone," She says, pointing out the obvious.

Adrien's eyes darken for a second.

_Something's wrong._

"Ok Alya," I say, walking out of Luka's embrace, "Interrogation later, party now," I say, smiling, and then I grab Luka's hand and make my way towards my car.

"You guys comin?" I toss the words over my shoulder cheekily.

Alya shrugs, "What the hell," She mutters out, "Let's get crazy!" She shouts, and then grabs Nino's hand and runs towards us.

_Someone's missing._

"Adrien?" I say, stopping when I realize he isn't following us.

"I'll see guys later," He says, "I have something to do tonight,"

"Oh," I say, my spirits dampening a bit, "Ok, see you later?" I ask hopefully.

"Later," He says, nodding in response, "Again, congratulations Marinette!" He says, giving me his signature smile.

_Goodbye Adrien..._

 

****

****

**Hey My Lil Donuts!**

**I am so flippin excited to write this story!**

**I am so excited to share it with you!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you think in the comments!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

****

****

****


	4. 01 | space

**Please Leave Kudos If You Enjoy!**

****

"Marinette! I'm home!" I hear Luka's voice all from the front door.

"Coming babe!" I reply, quickly scrolling down through the magazine online.

_He looks so sad..._

"What are you looking at?" Luka asks me teasingly, his footsteps approaching me.

Without thinking, I quickly close out my window, erase it from my history, and pull up a page of cute little kittens and the YouTube videos of Bongo Cat singing.

"Really?" Luka says, his warm breath hitting the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes!" I say, a giggle threatening to escape my lips as I let out a snort.

"Seriously?" He says, a smile forcing its way onto his face, "Instead of coming to greet your loyal fiancé, you choose to watch Bongo Cat instead?!" He asks, slightly outrage, "I can't even get you to one of my rehearsals, but this cat can get you to actively search for him and his songs?!" He asks, a full-blown smile gracing his face.

"Hey!" I shout, and turn around to face him, "It was just this once that I missed your rehearsal!" I argue.

"This one time, eh?" He asks me, his eyes narrowing in amusement and a hidden challenge.

"Mm-hm!" I mumble out, nodding my head completely confident in my answer.

_I've definitely been to every single one except for this one._

"Hmmmm...." He says, putting a finger on his chin, "What about the time when you were sick and missed it? Or when we first moved here to America only for you to fly back to the UK to see Alya one more time!" He said, his eyes filled with teasing at the last one.

"I was nervous!" I yelled in retaliation.

_He will never let this go._

"Babe, I hate to break it to you, but you ran back to her like a cub runnin back to it's mama," He laughs out, "You didn't even go to your actual mom!" He says, laughing uncontrollably now.

"Says the guy who still can't bake cookies without getting eggshells in them so he has to get his girlfriend to do it for him, and if she's not there than he goes over to the neighbors and has them crack them," I mutter out, teasing his back.

"Well I would know how to crack eggs properly if my  _teacher_  hadn't been drooling over some other boy!" He says.

I throw my hands up in surrender and start laughing uncontrollably, "Good thing for you that boy isn't here anymore, maybe he would know how to crack eggs properly," I tease him again, however, instead of laughing he just looks at me with a sad smile.

"I guess I am pretty lucky he isn't here, aren't I?" He asks me, his eyes sad.

I sigh, "Luka you know I didn't mean it that way," I say, wrapping my arms around him, "You know that I would choose you over him, right?"

"Would you though Marinette?" He says, his eyes filled with a kindness that always amazes me.

_He's always so kind and caring, he doesn't even know it._

I move into his lap and brush a lock from his face.

"I love you Luka, and you know that," I whisper, pressing my lips gently to his.

"I know," He whispers out, "I'm just worried you love him more," He says, then lets it go.

_I love Luka....and no one else._

_"It's settled, no longer are you Kagami Agreste, your name is officially back to Kagami Tsurugui," The man told us, "Mr. Agreste," He said, acknowledging me with a nod._

_"I'm sorry it had to be this way Adrien," Kagami said, her eyes looking at me with no emotion, "But you have to understand that you are no longer worthy of my love," She says, then kneels down and pats my hand gently, placing her diamond ring inside my palm, "We had a great run, I hope that we can spar again some time," She says, leaving me with a parting kiss on my cheek._

She said she loved me....

I feel my hand tighten around the glass of whiskey in my hand.

_Liar._

"Hey man, we came as soon as we could," Nino says, rushing over to me in my spot.

_Nino..._

Nino pulls me into a hug, then pulls away, "How ya doin?" He asks, his eyes filled with concern.

_He always cares about how his friends are feeling._

"She didn't even give me a chance," I choke out, "She just wakes up one day and says 'Adrien I want to get a divorce' as if it were the most normal thing in the world," I say, my voice dry and raspy, "As if we didn't make vows to each other 5 years ago,"

"C'mon man," Nino says, gently prodding me with his words, "We all knew this was coming," He says.

I let out a bitter laugh, "I really didn't think it would be this quick, though, I would've thought she'd at least make it long enough to get my money,"

Nino lets out a sad sigh, "I'll be honest with you Adrien, you look like crap,"

"Feel like it too," I respond, not surprised that Nino's trying to add humor to the situation.

_He's just trying to cheer me up....just like he always is._

"How's Alya?" I ask, changing the subject to something brighter.

Nino's face immediately lights up like a kid at Christmas, "Extremely pregnant, cranky, complains about having to get up early every single morning, and yet she refuses to take a break from her job,"

Finally, I smile and a small laugh escapes, "Sounds about right," I say, before pausing for a second, my mind hesitant to ask the question I've been dying to ask.

"How's Marinette?" I ask, trying to feign disinterest.

_I haven't heard from or seen her since her Graduation six years ago._

"Man, didn't you hear?" Nino asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I pause before taking another sip, "Heard what?" I ask, my mind thinking of the worst possible situation.

_Please don't let it be what I think it is._

"Marinette and Luka moved to America three years ago," Nino says, his eyes tinged with something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Are they...?" I ask the unspoken question.

"Married? No," Nino says, and I let out a breath of relief.

_It's not like Nino doesn't know I've liked her ever since her junior year in high school...Luka got to her first though._

"Engaged, though? They just got engaged a couple of months ago," Nino says, his eyes gauging my reaction.

Suddenly I wanted that breath back because it fell like all of mine just got stolen from me, " _What_?" I ask, scared to ask.

"Adrien, man," Nino says, "Luka and Marinette are getting married next year," He says dejectedly, the news hitting me like a truck.

"When?" I ask, my voice completely broken at this point.

_First, I lost Marinette to Luka in high school, then my father, then Kagami, and now not only do I lose her to America, but now I've completely lost her to Luka._

"Sometime in April," He says, "Marinette wants a spring wedding,"

I smile sadly, "She always did love spring, it was the time she would start cleaning, baking, and she got to watch all the baby animals 'spring' into their lives,"

Nino smiled at the pun, "I wonder where she got that one from," He says, smiling at me knowingly.

"No idea," I respond.

"You know," Nino says thoughtfully, "Ayla's having her baby shower here in a couple of weeks,"

"And?" I ask, my mind hoping that I'm right in what I'm thinking.

"Marinette RSVP'D the second she got the invitation," Nino says, his eyes conveying a message to me.

"I'll be there," I say, not even having to think about it.

**Hey My Lil Donuts!**

**First and foremost, I just want to clarify a few things:**

**This is an AU (alternate universe) in which kwamis' and miraculous' do not exist.**

**However, that doesn't mean that they're alter egos will be completely cut out ;)**

**Second, in case you didn't follow the story here's what happened;**

**Luka and Marinette are engaged and will be married the next year (2026) in the spring.**

**Adrien and Kagami got married a year after Marinette's graduation and just got a divorce per Kagami's request.**

**There are one or two more things, but I'll let y'all figure them out by yourselves!**

**Anyway, what do y'all think!**

**Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

****

****

****

 


	5. 02 | A Night To Remember

**Please Leave Kudos If You Enjoy!**

****

****

****

****

"Marinette!" Alya screams, her belly making headway as she shoves her way through the crowd towards me and engulfs me in a hug, "I missed you so much!" She says, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Babe," Nino says, smiling from his position leaning on the wall, "You saw her two weeks ago on skype," He says, "I, however, haven't seen her in a month and two weeks, let me give her a hug!" He says, walking over to me only for Alya to whack him.

"I DON'T CARE!" She says, glaring at him, "She's my best friend and I love her so back off!" She says, squeezing me even tighter to her.

Nino's returns Alya's glare but only for a moment because he cares about his health.

If there's one thing I've learned from this experience it's:

A pregnant Alya is a scary Alya.

If Nino and I can't even get through to her with ice cream, no one can.

It's game over.

Run away while you still have a chance.

"Stupid pregnant hormones," I hear Nino mutter under his breath.

"What was that?" Alya asked sharply.

"Nothing," Nino says reluctantly before looking up at me and smiling, "Hi Marinette!" He says warmly, completely ignoring the suspicious devil glare his wife is giving him.

I give him a warm smile, trying to hold back my laughter, "Hi Nino!" I say, hoping that my eyes say  _I want to give you a hug, but your wife over here is trying to suffocate me._

Fun times.

"Alya," A deep, amusing voice comes from behind me, "Are you trying to steal my fiancé?"

I couldn't see Alya's reaction but judging from the awkward/Imsorrypleasedontkillme chuckle I hear, it was probably not a nice reaction.

Carefully, I untangle myself from Alya's arms and turn to look at the person who makes me smile.

Before I can say anything, though, Luka beats me to the punchline.

"Hey babe," He says, smiling, and without wasting a second, wraps and arm around my waste and draws me closer to him.

"Hey," I respond breathlessly, my lips slightly brushing his.

"OK! CAN YOU TWO LIKE NOT HAVE SEX IN FRONT OF ME!" Alya huffs, her hands on her hips (well as much as they can be without her belly intruding), "I'm trying to have a moment with my best friend and you sir," She says, pointing an accusing finger at Luka, "You are ruining everything!" She says, and then for goodness knows why, her eyes start tearing up, "I just want to be with my best friend, but you  _men_  keep interrupting us!"

My heart tugs in happiness as how lucky I am to have a friend like Alya.

"Ok, you better go comfort your besty over there or tonight is going to be very long," Luka whispers into my ear, a graceful smile apparent on his face.

And this is why I love him.

For as long as I've known him, Luka has always been kind and patient with me. I mean sure, we have our share of fights here and there, but he's always sure to come back and talk it out with me. His blue, diamond-like eyes always hold a certain kind of comfort me in my time of need, and always shine with understanding when I'm having trouble finding my words.

He gets me.

He understands me.

He loves me.

"Anyone care to tell me what in the hell is wrong with Alya?"

_That voice…._

"Dude!" Nino shouts enthusiastically, jogging over to him, "You made it man,"

"Of course I did," He says, his  _green, emerald eyes_ peering back into my blue-bell eyes.

_My perfect picture…_

_It was perfect, I had everything I wanted, everything I needed…at least that's what I told myself._

_Then you came._

_You broke my perfect picture._

_My perfect picture with a broken frame._

_You turned my world upside down._

"Adrien…."

_What have I done?_

_She'll never give me a chance after what I just did!_

All I could do was turn heel and run out of there as fast as I could.

I needed to get out of there.

I couldn't breathe.

Everything just felt like it was suffocating me.

"Adrien?" A familiar voice comes from beside me, joining me in the cold, chill weather.

"Tell me, how bad was it?" I ask weakly, not really sure if I can handle the answer.

She scoffs next to me, "Well, she's handling it a lot better than when she thought you were putting gum on her seat back in high school,"

I laugh humorlessly, "That was such a long time ago…...if only I could go back,"

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and bright, blue eyes are looking at me sympathetically.

"Adrien," She says softly, "We've both had our fair share of mistakes," She pauses and looks down, "Especially me." She says, then looks back up at me, "And let's be honest, you're mistakes are even a fraction of what mine are," Then gently, she removes her hand from my shoulder and turns back to look into the dark street, cars passing by with their lights on, lighting up the dark neighborhood on this winter night in the suburbs.

"But," She continues, "We all have to move on at some point, and once you do that and find out who you truly are and who you truly want to be," She says, tugging her jacket closer to her as she turns around back to the house, "Life becomes easier,"

And with that the air becomes silent.

I hear a sigh next to me.

"Adrien?" She asks me calmly.

I don't respond.

"Adrien, please look at me," She asks, and I do.

I couldn't deny her after how she's stuck by side throughout all these years.

"Once you know who you are, you'll know who you love too, and let me tell you, once you find that person, and maybe you already have,  _never_ let them go," She says firmly.

I hear the door to Alya and Nino's house open behind me.

"Are you ready babe?" A male's voice that I could recognize anywhere comes from behind me.

"Yes, honey." She responds, and then leans closer to me, "When you find that person, you are  _happy_ ," She says, her eyes filling with tears, "Adrien, I'm  _happy_ ," She says, smiling, holding up her hand that bears a ring,  _"And you will be too_ , just give it time, don't force it," She says firmly, not a stitch of doubt in her voice , and then she quickly wipes away her tears and walks over to her husband.

She didn't need to say anymore. I knew what she meant.

If I'm being honest, though, I think she just needed to say those words to someone.

We'd both been through a lot since our freshman year in high school….

"Hey, Chloe!" I shout, causing her to turn back around, her hand entwined with Max's, "Thank you," I say, a smile alighting my face.

She smiles, "You're welcome Adrien," She responds, and then she and Max walk to their car, and drive off, making their way home.

"Hey man," Nino's voice comes from behind him, "So I see you and Chloe are still really tight, huh?" He asks curiously.

"I'm sorry Nino," I say, knowing that he's trying to divert the real issue into a different subject, "I didn't mean to cause what I did,"

"Adrien," He sighs, "It's fine man, you and me? We're brothers," He says, his eyes filled with the love of a brother that couldn't be replaced by anyone or anything.

"How is Mari?" I ask, my voice cracking at the mention of her name.

"She's shocked, but overall she's fine," He says, and then looks at me, "Adrien she doesn't hate you, and you know that. Marinette is far too kind for that," He pauses, "Luka's angry with you but he doesn't hate you. You know how they are,"

"Yeah, I do," I say, trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.

"Alya, however," Nino says, a smile cracking on his face, "Man she's pissed," He laughs, causing me to join in with him, "And it will be a minute or two before she even thinks about forgiving you for screwing up with her baby shower,"

I frown at the last sentence, "I really am sorry Nino," I apologize once more.

"And as I said, it's fine," He says, "Alya loves drama anyway, she practically lives off of it," He says, once more again causing me to smile, "Go home Adrien," He says, eyes looking at me warmly, "And us four will get together tomorrow and talk about, yah?" He asks me, "It will be just like old times,"

"Yeah," I respond, and then give him one last hug and make my way towards my car.

_This night sucked._

__

__

**Hey, My Lil Donuts!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter kind of sucks!**

**I am a little bit writer's block right now for miraculous ladybug, but hopefully, this chapter is not satisfactory!**

**What do you guys think so far?**

**Thoughts on the conversation Adrien and Chloe had?**

**What do you guys think happened during the shower?**

**Before you all bombard me about Max and Chloe, I really ship them together and think they are very fitting together, however, that's just my opinion. Who do you ship Chloe with?**

**Let me know your guys' thoughts in the comments!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
